Camping With Ranger Stabler
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Takes place in 14th season! E/O! Smut! ONE-SHOT! Elliot takes Olivia camping, but who joins them. What happens when Elliot takes Olivia to see his mother? Read to find out!


**Please review! You guys are the best!**

"Elliot, you suck!" Olivia huffed in the rain in the middle of the forest. Elliot decided to take her camping since she had never been camping before. He forgot the most important thing though. The tent.

"Hey, this is not my fault. I forgot one bag when I had to bring down all seven of your bags." Elliot said defending himself. "Plus, I used only half of one of your bags. Why'd you bring so much stuff?"

Olivia shrugged. "I've never been camping before. I didn't know what to bring. What about you? Why did you want to bring a tent when you have a perfectly good camper attached to the back end of your truck?"

"I wanted you to have an actual camping experience. The only reason I brought the camper was because there's wild animals up here. Plus, the toilet seat is always wet." Elliot complained. Olivia stared at him. "I know how to aim. The shower sprays right onto the toilet. The mattress sinks, so it's like a giant crib. The fridge holds close to nothing."

"Then, why do you have it if you don't like it?" Olivia asked looking at it.

"Who said I didn't like?" Elliot asked. Olivia chuckled and sat down on a tree stump. "Kathy just texted me. Her and Scott are going to be here in twenty minutes."

"Tell me again why you invited your ex-wife on our camping trip." Olivia said.

"Well, Kathy and I need to be a united front with the kids. Ever since the divorce, we haven't exactly seen eye to eye." Elliot explained.

Olivia stood up. "Well duh. She was cheating on you, with your neighbor! I'm surprised she got anything in the divorce."

"Liv, like I said, Kathy and I were in a loveless marriage." Elliot said. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was in love with a much more perfect, beautiful, and sexy woman."

"Really?" Olivia asked. "Keep going." Elliot laughed. "I'm serious."

Elliot kissed her. "You are smart, clever, phenomonal, incredible, hottest person on the face of this earth."

Olivia slid her hands into his back pockets. "You're getting there."

"Oh, am I?" Elliot asked coyly. He slid in fingers under the material of her shirt making her shiver. "I think I'm already there."

Olivia chuckled while moaning. "I am still going to hate spending the weekend with your ex-wife."

"Do you think I'm going to like it?" Elliot asked. He leaned over to her ear. "I just wanted to get you to a place where you could scream."

Olivia shivered from his breath in her ear. He was using his bedroom voice. "You're not playing fair." She leaned over into her ear and whispered huskily. "El, if you think you have it good at home, you've seen nothing."

Elliot shivered and whimpered. "Baby, can we please go into the camper?" He knew that the camper would shake and it would be obvious to anyone what they were doing, but he needed her now.

"Let's go." Olivia smiled. Her and Elliot hurried into the camper. Olivia looked at the tiny space and realized the whole camper was going to be rocking because of them. She forgot about it when Elliot started sucking on her neck.

Elliot picked her up and laid her on the bed. Like he said before, the mattress started sinking. Olivia laughed as she sunk lower and lower. Elliot joined her after it stopped. He started laying kisses on her collar bone while she unbuttoned his shirt.

Elliot licked behind her ear making her shiver and lose focus. She moaned into his ear and gripped his shirt as he did it again. Olivia took Elliot's ear lobe in between her teeth in bit lightly. She shivered when the fabric of his unbuttoned shirt skimmed her sides.

Elliot sat up bringing her with him. He lifted up her tang top and pulled it off when she lifted her arms. Olivia slid off his shirt and brought him in her. She started kissing his chest. Elliot unbuttoned and unzipped his pants while she licked his neck. Olivia pushed herself onto her knees and pushed his pants down, smiling proudly at his full attention for her.

Olivia unbuttoned her own pants as Elliot sucked on her neck, marking it. Elliot pushed them down and laid her back down on the mattress. He pulled her pants completely off and kicked his off in the process. He kissed his way up her legs avoiding her core. Olivia squrimed when he started sucking on her inner thigh.

Elliot listened to her rapid breathing and smiled proudly at the fact he could do this to her so easily. Olivia groaned when he licked a trail up her leg and to her chest. "I love that sound."

Olivia smirked and flipped him onto his back straddling him. "Well, it's my turn." She sucked his neck occasionaly biting him, making him growl. She dug her nails into his sides and applied pressure. He bucked into her making her moan. Olivia kissed his chest as he unclasped her bra.

Elliot removed the bra and threw it somewhere in the small camper. Her breasts were pressed against his chest as he grabbed her thighs. He pulled her up so he could kiss her. Olivia moaned into his mouth as he bucked into her again. "Get the damn boxers off." She growled.

Elliot shivered and took off her underwear before flipping them back over. He smiled proudly when Olivia pushed them down with her feet and rubbed the back of his thighs. "Is this better?" Elliot asked as he kissed his way down her body. Licking her slit once.

Olivia closed her eyes and groaned. "Phenomonal." She arched her back into his touch. "Holy crap!" Elliot smiled evily as he fingered her. He held her down with his arm as she bucked into him. Olivia pushed against Elliot's shoulders with her feet.

Elliot slid between her legs and licked a trail up to her neck. Olivia smiled lazily and opened her eyes. Elliot kissed her and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Do you know I love this face you're making right now?"

Olivia nodded. "You tell me every time. Good thing it only shows with you around." She ran a finger down his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too, Liv." Elliot grinned as he slowly pushed into her. He gave her a moment to adjust before moving. He groaned as her nails raked into his back.

"Faster!" Olivia breathed as she arched off the bed again. She pulled him down to her lips as he went faster. "Harder!"

Elliot sped up his pace and intertwined his and Olivia's fingers together above her head. He kissed her neck as she moaned. The vibrations traveled through his body making him shiver. "Just do it Liv. You know you want to." He breathed.

Olivia growled at first but let the scream rip from her throat as she came. Her legs tightned around his waist as he kept up his thrusts. Elliot smiled proudly when her scream echoed. He didn't even realize the window had fallen open. He yelled as he spilled into her. He collasped onto her laying his head on her chest. Olivia breathed heavily as she rubbed her thumb through his thin hair.

Outside, a car door was shut. Elliot and Olivia looked out the window by their heads to find Kathy leaning against a truck rubbing her temple. "Oh no." They both said as they saw that Kathy had brought Brian Cassidy instead of this Scott guy she had been seeing.

Olivia flopped back onto the mattress as Elliot covered the window. "Are you kidding me? We're camping with my ex-boyfriend and your ex-wife. We've all slept with two people that are on this trip."

"At least, I get the hot one." Elliot smirked. "I'm not thrilled about this either, but the kids want us to get along." He skimmed his finger over her stomach.

Olivia smiled and kissed his nose. "I really don't want to get along with her. She's been hogging you for over a decade."

"Not really. I was with you most of the time." Elliot smirked. "I didn't want to go to Queens because I was already home."

"Ah!" Olivia grinned. She kissed him and wrapped her legs around his waist again.

"Liv, come on. We have to go outside." Elliot said trying to get out of his girlfriend's legs. "They're going to be waiting for us if we don't."

"I don't care." Olivia mumbled kissing his neck. "Your girlfriend is a nympho when it comes to you. She just wants more and more and more." She held onto him as he stood up from the bed.

"I still wonder how you can cling to me like this when we're sweaty and I'm not doing anything to support you." Elliot chuckled picking up his shirt.

Olivia smirked. "Look at what we do every night. I have to have strength. Otherwise, I'd fall flat on my face."

Elliot laughed and kissed her hard. He untangled their limbs as their tongues fought. "We need to go outside." Olivia rolled her eyes, but complied.

"Does Cassidy know that you and I are dating?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shrugged. "I doubt it. I called Kathy two days ago and she said that her and Scott were coming up." He kissed her once they were both finished. "Here goes nothing." Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and they walked out of the camper.

Olivia chuckled when Brian spit out the apple he was eating when he saw her. "Olivia?"

"Hey Cassidy." Olivia said wrapping her arms around Elliot. Elliot put his arm around her and kissed her head.

Cassidy smiled. "So, you two finally got together." He bit into his apple and looked at Kathy. "What? They were oblivious to their feelings back then. The whole squad was betting on them."

"I believe Cragen won." Elliot smiled. He lifted Olivia onto his back and started walking into the forest. "If you're not going to join us, we'll be back in an hour."

Cassidy chuckled at them and took Kathy's hand. "We can always see if he'll trip." Kathy chuckled and leaned into his side. They followed Elliot and Olivia as they walked through the forest.

Olivia looked around as Elliot carried her. She gasped when she looked up. "El, look up there." Elliot put Olivia down and looked up to where she was pointing. He smiled when he saw a doe with its fawn.

"The fawn still has its spots." Elliot smiled. He looked at a very confused Olivia. "A fawn has spots when it's born. It loses them later on when it grows up." He took Olivia's hand. "C'mon, there's more animals you can check out." Olivia rolled her eyes, but followed him. They kept walking forward until they reached a moss covered tree. Elliot turned to her. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Just close your eyes." Elliot chuckled. "I won't let go of you or anything stupid. I want to show you something."

Olivia smiled and closed her eyes. "You better not be lying Stabler."

"Okay Benson. I know not to get on your bad side." Elliot smiled. He led her past the tree and out onto a rock. He watched the water run down the rocks in front of them. "Alright, you can open them."

Olivia opened her eyes and gasped. Her and Elliot were standing on the edge of rock that went straight down into a watering hole. In front of them was a waterfall. Rocks covered with moss surrounded it. "Oh my god, El. How did you find this?"

"My brother and I used to come up here a lot. You know I can't sit still for very long." Elliot smiled. He sat down on the rock and brought Olivia down into his lap. "You're the only exception for that now."

Olivia smiled and leaned back into him. "You're the only exception to a lot of things. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't give up my weekend for anybody else to go camping with their ex-wife."

Elliot laughed. "Well, thank you for doing that with me. I'm pretty sure you've had fun so far. I didn't hear you complaining in the camper."

"Shut up." Olivia chuckled hitting his chest. "You're too hot for your own good." Elliot smirked proudly and wrapped his arms around her. "You take pride in that, don't you?" Elliot nodded and kissed her head.

"Woah, nice choice Stabler." Cassidy said sitting down on a rock nearby. "Since when did you two start dating?"

Olivia smirked and kissed Elliot's chin. Elliot smiled. "Exactly two minutes after I told Kathy I was filing for divorce."

Kathy sat down next to Cassidy. "Well, it was about time. I thought you and Olivia would've gotten together when we we're getting divorced the first time."

Elliot shrugged. "We had a rough patch there. That's about the time she went Oregon." Olivia squeezed his arm to reassure herself she was there. Elliot kissed her head and rubbed her arm. "We both chose each other over the job. We almost lost each other and we didn't know how to deal with it." Olivia traced the scar on her neck and thought back to when Elliot had a gun to his head. She kissed his chest and rubbed the back of his neck.

"When did you get the camper?" Kathy asked trying to change the subject.

"About a month ago, I told Liv I would take her camping. Since she is terrified of having something attack a tent, I got a camper just in case." Elliot smiled.

"Well, what if a bear attacked our tent or something? You're the one that had me watch that show 'When Bears Attack'." Olivia chuckled. "I didn't want to become dinner."

"There's no bears up here." Elliot laughed.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "How do you know that? You said it had been years since you've been up here."

"Yeah Stabler, I really don't want to be on TV for being mauled be a bear." Cassidy said. He flinched when there was a rustling noise in the bush a few feet away. "This is it."

Olivia laughed when she saw what came out of the bush. "Oh yeah Brian, it's attack of the bunnies." She put her face against Elliot's chest and continued to laugh with him.

"Oh Cassidy, if we see another bunny we'll let you know so you can prepare." Elliot chuckled. "Come on Liv, I've got something to show you." He got up taking Olivia with him. They went further down the path until they came to a very big tree. "We're going up."

"You want me to climb a tree." Olivia said looking up. She smirked at him and started climbing. "Who told you I used to do this?"

Elliot smiled and followed her. "I've seen every single inch of your body. I know what scars are left from falling down from trees. Go to that third branch. There should be a hole in the trunk."

Olivia climbed to the third branch. She sat on it and waited for Elliot to sit on the one beside it. When he came up, he stuck his hand in the hole and pulled out a black bag. "I lied to you when I said that it's been years since I've been here. I come up here every year to come to this tree."

"Why?" Olivia asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I was wondering something." Elliot smirked. "My brother and I wrote a letter each about the perfect woman for us. Do you know what I realized every time I came up here to read it?"

Olivia thought a moment. "You realized that your perfect woman is a supermodel."

Elliot laughed. "No, every time I read the letter, I realized it described you." He pulled the letter out of his bag. "Do you want to hear it?"

"I guess." Olivia smiled.

"Okay." Elliot chuckled. "The perfect woman for me must be beautiful. She has to have a heart of gold and know when to be a fighter. She needs to know how to handle a gun. She cannot be faster than me, but she has to keep up with me. No matter what, she needs to stop me before I do something stupid or dangerous. Even if it's hard for her, she has to deal with my mother." Elliot chuckled at the next part. "She has to let me have onions on my side of the pizza."

Olivia chuckled and kissed Elliot's shoulder. "I don't live up to that last one."

"I know. You let me get the whole pizza with onions." Elliot smiled. "But, you know what? This letter has to be changed."

"Why?" Olivia asked. "I like it."

"I bet you do." Elliot smiled. "But, I have a new letter that is only seven words."

"Really?" Olivia asked. "What's that?"

Elliot smirked and kissed her forehead. "The." He kissed her nose. "Perfect." He kissed one of her cheeks. "Woman." He kissed her other cheek. "For me." He kissed her chin. "Is." He kissed her hard on the lips. "Olivia."

Olivia smiled. "I like that letter too. How old were you when you wrote this letter anyway?" She asked looking at it.

"I believe I was ten while my brother was twelve." Elliot said. He looked at the date. "Actually, I was nine. You were even perfect back then too." He took out a knife. "Plus, I can finish this." Olivia watched as he turned around on the branch and looked up. In the bark, there was a heart with the letters E.S. written into it. She smiled when he carved her initials right below his. Elliot smiled at her. "Give me your phone."

Olivia gave Elliot her phone and watched as he took a picture of it. "Why did you do that?"

"It's a surprise." Elliot smiled. "Come on, it's getting dark. We should head back to the camper." He hopped down from the tree and helped Olivia down. "We could make s'mores once we get back to the campsite."

Olivia chuckled. "Since when do you like s'mores?" She hopped onto his back as they started walking back.

"Uh, since fire was invented." Elliot grinned. "They're gooey and warm and always tick off your mother because you make a mess with them. Fingers get sticky and things get chocolatey!"

Olivia smiled. "What are you planning on doing with those sticky fingers?"

"I'm going to get you all chocolatey." Elliot said huskily. Olivia shivered and tightened her hold on him. "What if you and I went up to my mother's next weekend? She loves you and I get to brag about you. That way she can see you and I can ask her something that I'm going to do no matter what she says."

Olivia kissed his ear. "That sounds perfect. What do you have to ask her?" She saw the smirk on Elliot's face and sighed. "It's a surprise. You're getting easier to read everyday."

Elliot chuckled. "Good, you're going to have me forever." Olivia kissed the back of his head. "Hey, in the seven suitcases that you brought, you didn't happen to bring duck tape, did you?"

"Uh, I don't think so. Why?" Olivia asked.

"Well, that camper window fell down during our first round. How else are we going to keep it closed?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shrugged. "Do you have a rope?"

"No, but we do have our cuffs." Elliot suggested.

"Well, there you go. We found another use for them." Olivia grinned. "Now, what was that about me not being faster than you?"

"C'mon Liv, when we're chasing down a perp, I'm usually ahead." Elliot said.

"Yeah, but who's usually in heals?" Olivia asked. "I bet you that, if we both raced without any heels, I would win."

"Whatever Benson." Elliot smiled.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO EOEO

"I told you I would win." Elliot smiled as they walked up to his mother's house.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You're just lucky Stabler. Now, why are you hiding a gift for me behind your back."

"Because you can't open it yet. Plus, this is only part of your gift." Elliot smirked and kissed her cheek. He knocked on the door. "I'm warning you now; my brother is here."

"Which one? You have three." Olivia asked.

Elliot scratched his jaw. "Uh, Daniel."

"Is he the one that asked why you didn't bang me the first day of the job?" Olivia asked. Elliot nodded. "This is going to be interesting." She smiled.

"You just keep surprising me. How are you not wanting to go home now?" Elliot asked.

"El, he's your brother. Plus, you know I'll kick his ass if he tries anything and I know you'd throw his head through a wall." Olivia smirked and kissed him. She wiped off the lip stick she left. "I know you. I love you. Your brother is just a very funny person to listen to."

Just then, the door opened. "Elliot! Olivia! Come on in." Bernie smiled.

Elliot walked in with Olivia and his eyes went wide. "Mom, why did you decorate with Christams stuff?"

"I wanted the house to be festive." Bernie said simply.

"It's July." Elliot chuckled.

"Well, you must've been a good boy then. Santa already came." Bernie smiled. She looked back at Elliot and glanced at Olivia. "You have been a good boy, right?"

Olivia laughed. "He has been a very good boy, Bernie."

Bernie smiled. "Good, Daniel is in the living room. Evelyn and I are going down to the market for a while." She waved and left.

"Santa came?" Elliot asked looking at the Christmas tree in the living room. Sure enough, there were presents under the tree. "I don't care what my mother says; I'm not dressing up like Santa in this heat."

Olivia laughed. "Maybe she'll make you dress up as a carrot." She winked and walked into the living room. "Hey Daniel."

"Olivia Benson! What are you doing here?" Daniel asked standing up and walking towards her.

Elliot wrapped his arm around her. "She's here as my girlfriend." He watched as Daniel took a step back. "We've been dating for about six months now. Mom didn't tell you?"

Daniel shrugged. "She might've. I was probably at work or something. The last time I saw you two, you were at work. You guys were after a guy who was attacking lesbians."

Olivia smiled. "That was a weird week." She sat down on the couch. "Elliot still hasn't answered my question."

Elliot sat down next to her. "Liv, would I date you if I thought you were a lesbian?"

"I would." Daniel mumbled.

"Dude, she's my girlfriend." Elliot chuckled throwing a piece of popcorn at him.

"Dude, she's hot. Even if she is a lesbian, so what. If you're with someone hot, it gives you more points with the ladies. They wonder, what is that chick doing with that loser?" Daniel said.

Olivia laughed. "I am not a lesbian. I think I proved my straightness to a lot of people, including Babs."

"Duffy? What happened?" Daniel asked sitting in front of her on the coffe table.

"Liv kissed a girl." Elliot smirked eating a handful of popcorn.

"I did not. She grabbed my face and pulled me to hers. I backed away and wished the next watch officer luck." Olivia said. "And don't be so proud of yourself. She kissed you too."

"Yeah, but it's a girl kissing a guy." Elliot said. "There's nothing new about that."

"You really are Assey McBigPants." Olivia chuckled. "At least, I'm hot to both genders."

"What? You don't think that I could get the attention of a gay guy." Elliot asked.

"I never said that. It's just never happened." Olivia smirked. She took a piece of popcorn from him and popped it into her mouth. "What are you watching?"

Daniel looked at the TV. "Woah!" He quickly grabbed the remote and changed it. "I guess Gator Boys was over."

"You were watching Animal Planet?" Elliot asked. He looked at the TV. "Woah!" He covered Olivia's eyes. "Turn it off."

"Elliot, I've seen this movie." Olivia chuckled. It's Wild Hogs. I've seen the watering hole part. It's just a butt."

Elliot chuckled. "Daniel, put in a decent movie or something."

"What did you want to watch? Mom has like every movie born to man." Daniel chuckled. "Have you guys seen Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocal?"

Olivia shook her head and looked at Elliot. "I don't think we have. I know we've seen the first three."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I swear, if we ever met Tom Cruise, I would be chop liver." Olivia chuckled. "I'm not kidding. You have watched like every Tom Cruise movie you could get your hands on."

"Can you blame a girl?" Olivia smiled sweetly. "But, honey you are so much hotter." Elliot smiled proudly and put his arm around her. Olivia rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You are easy Stabler."

After the movie, Olivia fell asleep in Elliot's lap. Daniel turned to Elliot and smiled. "How serious are you two?"

Elliot smiled. "What did I do when Kathy got pregnant in high school?"

"You-" Daniel started, then stopped. "You're that serious. When-"

"I will tonight. Hopefull, Mom won't ruin it. I'm going to ask her after I ask Olivia, but I think Mom already knows." Elliot smiled. "She always knew what we were up to."

Daniel snorted. "You got that right. She knew what I was thinking before I even thought it." He stood up. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Uh, I'll have a slush." Elliot said. "Liv will probably want the same." Daniel nodded and went into the kitchen. Elliot grabbed the gift that he wrapped and set it on the coffee table. He shook Olivia slightly. "Liv? Honey, wake up."

"Tell Cragen to shove it. I'm sleeping." Olivia mumbled.

Elliot chuckled and shook Olivia again. "Liv, come on you can open your present."

"You let me when I'm in the middle of a good dream." Olivia pouted sitting up. "Lay it on me Stabler." Daniel backed into the kitchen. Olivia chuckled. "It's okay, Daniel. He's just giving me a gift." Daniel walked back in with drinks and sat down. Elliot took a sip of his and handed Olivia her gift. "What is it?"

Elliot laughed. "Open it and find out."

Olivia grinned suspiciously and tore off the paper. She gasped when she saw what he got. "El, how did you-"

"That's why I took a picture of it. I buddy of mine does this in his free time." Elliot smiled.

Olivia ran her hand over the canvas picture of their intitials in the tree. "El, this is perfect." She smiled at him and kissed his jaw. "I love you."

"I love you too. Like I said, this is only part of your gift." Elliot smiled. The other part is up in our room.

"Do I want to know what you got her?" Daniel asked from his chair.

Olivia threw a pillow at him. "Daniel! You have such a dirty mind!" She chuckled. She smiled at Elliot. "I love this, thank you."

"No problem baby." Elliot smiled kissing her forehead.

Bernie walked in then with bags. "Elliot, can you help me with these?" Elliot nodded and took bags from her, taking them to the kitchen. "Thanks." She looked into the living room to make sure the others weren't listening. She looked back at Elliot. "When are you asking her?"

Elliot chuckled and patted his mother's shoulder. "Tonight. Don't tip her off or anything. I want this to be a surprise."

Bernie pouted. "Fine, where are you going to ask her?"

"I was going to go down the beach with her." Elliot smiled. "Don't follow us. Please, for the love of God, don't follow us."

"I won't follow you." Bernie said. "Now, you go watch TV. I'm going to make dinner."

Elliot smiled and went out into the living room. He sat down next to Olivia. Olivia looked up at him. "Is your mother making dinner?" Elliot nodded. "And you didn't offer to help? Jeez Elliot, what have I taught you?"

"That's at home, not here." Elliot said innocently.

Olivia chuckled and hit his chest lightly. "You're adorable." She walked into the kitchen. "Bernie, what can I help with?"

"Nothing, I'm making dinner." Bernie said. "You just go watch TV with the boys."

"I'm going to eat. I should help a little." Olivia smiled.

"I don't care. This night is very special. I love your cooking dear, but you just need to relax tonight." Bernie smiled. She spanked Olivia lightly with a spoon. "Now, get going."

Olivia chuckled. "I'm going." She walked out to the living room and sat down next to Elliot. "Your mother just spanked me for trying to help."

Daniel laughed. Elliot chuckled. "I told you, Liv. It's different here." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Hey Mom, what are we having for dinner?"

Bernie popped into the doorway. "Uh, we are having baby carrots, baby potatoes, roast beef, and cookies shaped like babies." She said and walked back into the kitchen.

Olivia leaned over to Elliot and mumbled. "Is your mother trying to get us to do something?"

Elliot shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"I don't really think I could eat cookies shaped like babies." Olivia chuckled. Elliot laughed. "It's just weird."

Elliot kissed her head. "You don't have to eat them."

"Elliot, you're mother stuffs us with food every time we come here. She once shoved broccoli in your mouth because she wanted you to eat your vegetables. What make you think she won't make me eat a cookie?" Olivia asked smiling.

"I don't know. In my defense, I eat anything but broccoli." Elliot said.

"You don't eat peas." Olivia smirked.

"True." Elliot grinned. "Hey, after dinner do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, only if I can walk after the feast." Olivia chuckled.

After dinner, Elliot and Olivia walked along the beach. Elliot was walking backwards in front of Olivia. "She didn't make you eat the cookie."

"Yeah, but she said baby at least fifty times." Olivia smiled. "I think your mother was hinting at something."

"Yeah, maybe a little." Elliot laughed. He took Olivia's hands in his and kissed her. "I have something to ask you." Olivia cocked her head to the side. "You know I love you, right?" Olivia nodded. Elliot got down on one knee. "Olivia Benson, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. It took me a while, but I finally have you. I'm never letting you go, ever. They would have to get the jaws of life to pull me away from you. I love you so much. Will you marry me? Elliot asked holding up the engagement ring.

Olivia smiled. "We've been dating six months, El."

"I know, if this is too fast then-" Elliot started, but was silenced by her finger. She knelt down in front of him.

"I would've said yes after one night. Yes, I will marry you." Olivia smiled.

"Yes?" Elliot asked. Olivia chuckled with tears in her eyes and nodded. Elliot smiled and put the ring on her finger. He kissed her hard and lifted her up to her feet. When they parted, Elliot twirled her around. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled wider. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled wiping her eyes. She let out a small laugh as she wiped away some of Elliot's. "You're never going to lose me."

**Please review! Love you guys! This is mostly for Amanda4Meloni. She has been leaving me very nice reviews and loves to know details!**


End file.
